Talk:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Images It seems popular to remove the background for our character pages' main picture, so if anyone doesn't mind I can easily do that for Isabella and others, I ask because it seems this page will be becoming next month's featured article of the month or something along those lines and it might be best to leep it concurrent especially with something that will be shown on the main page. felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:15, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :I actually like the pictures with the backgrounds in tact, but if everyone else likes them without backgrounds, I'm not going to stand in anyone's way. The one thing that needs to be done to this article before it gets posted to the main page is to include the Infobox character template. I hope Flash is okay with this now that I've addressed his concerns from the above talk page section. —Topher 04:27, 29 September 2008 (UTC) I also like it with the background but I noticed everyone seems to like it without? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:46, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::I agree with Felinoel, the background looks good. I actually dislike the picture in Candaceses and Jennys article, they look a bit "blank"... -Audun 17:58, 29 September 2008 (UTC) So what should we do? felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:10, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :::I like the backgrounds myself. But, wait, who is "everyone"? Flash (Talk) 23:54, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Wait a minute, if no one likes the background-less pictures who keeps using them? felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:50, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::Drewdy9999, I believe. That's what the history on the pages say. --SuperFlash101 01:08, 30 September 2008 (UTC) If he is the only one who seems to like it I think we should change it back then... felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:08, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :I agree. Let's change them back. —Topher 07:07, 30 September 2008 (UTC) "Isabella in her natural state." What is with this caption? If that picture is of her in her natural state, I think a picture of her in her unnatural state is needed too? felinoel ~ (Talk) 10:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :The page is in need of major revival anyways. If you or anyone else would be up to it, that is something you can add. The Flash {talk} 00:05, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Her unnatural state, eh? You mean like the picture on the right? To answer your question, I gave it that caption because it matched how the article described her personality.--JeremyCreek 07:02, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::lol I was just kidding, but that is a humorous unnatural state picture felinoel ~ (Talk) 12:35, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I Think its a great pic of isa and shoud be in the wiki as Isabella when shes mad LOL :::This image actually has been added [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 03:11, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Age. Has Isabella's age been confirmed? Cuz someone went and changed it again. --Invisibool :Nope, it hasn't. --Zaggy (talk) 13:15, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::Btw, Dan Povenmire or Jeff "Swampy" Marsh said that the main characters (only the kids, I think) aren't ever going to have age defined. --Zaggy (talk) 13:17, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, but we aren't supposed to quote one of them... felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:29, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::::They're the ones who'd know, if they say that they're not going to say their age in the show (especially since it's to keep entertainment value), then we should trust them on that. Just because they say not to quote them on anything, doesn't mean we shouldn't listen to them on this. And anyway, I'm pretty sure it was Dan Povenmire that said, in an interview, or something, that they wouldn't define the age. It was Swampy that said that we shouldn't quote him, not Dan. --Zaggy (talk) 15:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, and he only said it once, every other time he's been cool with it. The Flash {talk} 15:05, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, why did someone made her age 10? (Srhbgfjkwrhkgk) November 11 2009 : This happens when someone thinks that a character looks like they are a specific age, so they must be that age. Even putting "don't change this" right next to it doesn't stop them from doing this. It's been fixed now. — RRabbit42 15:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::The line that Phineas and Ferb are 30 years old 20 years in the future makes a lot of people think that is confirmation that Phineas and company are exactly 10 years old. The thing is that people can often talk in generalities in terms of age, meaning that the boys don't have to be EXACTLY 30 years old in that future timeline, or 10 years old now.--Rognik 03:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::She's a tween becuz she was reading a tween magazine in Cheer Up Candace.P+F Joey 02:06, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, she said they were 30 years old, not in their 30s. Listen again carefully. Therefore, you are wrong. That said, that isn't important for several reasons. One, Isabella might not be the same age as the boys. Two, old people tend to forget their children's age for some reason. Therefore, she could say they were 34 years old and the logic of 34-20=14 wouldn't work anymore than the 30-20=10. Third, even if she was correct when she said they were 30 years old, unless both had birthdays on January 1st, whih we know is false, the simple arithmatic doesn't always work, depending on which day Phineas and Ferb went to the future. If she is a tween, we ccan change her age to less than 13 although mgazines can be read outside thier target audience. But I think we should change her age to less than 13 anyways. One, we use the "kid" color scheme on the info box. Also, Vanessa was 15 when she was first introduced. By saying Isabella is less than 15, it could mean she is 14. But Isabella being 14 years old doesn't make much sense because if you look at Vanessa and Isabella... Vanessa is more... well you know... basically the idea of the two of them being a year apart seem ludicrous. 01:22, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Source for this statement? In the Personality section: Upon being asked by Disney.com if Phineas and Isabella will ever get married, creator Dan Povemire said that "There will hardly be any chance, I bet. Isabella will continue to pursue Phineas all the time, but Phineas will not ever get married. I think so, because I cannot picture the image of Phineas that he is married and has his children! Also, I feel it is a more Isabella's style to always hang with Phineas." I don't recall seeing this anywhere, and if Dan Povenmire has an interview up on Disney.com, perhaps we could get additional information for this or other articles from it? -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 14:04, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. Honestly, I think it's fake - it's got some grammar mistakes I doubt would be true to what happened. If it's true, keep it and source it if it's fake (thinks it is) we need to remove it. The Flash {talk} 19:06, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::A search on Google shows that this page is the only one that has the phrase "hardly be any chance" and the name Povenmire in it. It was added by AmyRoseCute. I'll ask him to provide a link as proof of the quote. — RRabbit42 02:39, 25 August 2009 (UTC)] :::The quote was removed when proof could not be obtained. — RRabbit42 16:14, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Counterpart I do not really know much about Sonic the Hedgehog, other than who he is. Can someone take a look at this reference and see if it's valid? ::*Isabella happens to be the PaF counterpart to Amy Rose from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It seems kind of generic to me and could apply to lots of people. — RRabbit42 02:44, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Not only does she have a crush on the main character (Sonic) that is not returned; according to Wikipedia, the game manuals say that she's bright and overly cheerful, with natural initiative and a strong competitive streak. She also has exceptional skill wielding an oversized hammer. Other than the oversized hammer part, I can sort of see the comparison. But does it really need to be there? -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 03:44, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Seems redundant to me, unless a stronger relation between the two characters are shown. Like Isabella and Phineas suddenly get turned into hedgehogs or somesuch.--Rognik 17:38, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::A further review showed that this was more of a coincidence that the characters had similar traits than a direct reference. It has been removed. — RRabbit42 16:14, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::I removed that when i saw it because i thought it was VERY likely a coincidence. ~Bowser101 23:34, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::I saw another edit related to Amy Rose in the Isabella page. It was added by NNewt84. --AgentP 22:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That piece of information has been permanently removed. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 00:18, January 20, 2010 (UTC) "Probably will appear in songs" in re: appearances list I took out the "probably" bit from Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown in the appearances list. While it's technically speculation on my part, she's in Gitchee Gitchee Goo among others - do we really think that won't make the Top 10? Feel free to revert if I'm out of bounds here... -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 01:00, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Definitely should wait until the episode airs. It also brings up the issue of should appearances in the music scenes count as appearances, as it is essentially a clip show. ::If Doofenshmirtz and Monogram host the show, then they would definitely count, but I don't know about the scenes... --Rognik 17:37, October 12, 2009 (UTC) The Bully Code? Just saying, but how do you know isabella will be in the bully code. it's under appearances. i think someone should change that --AgentGoldfish 02:28, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Snipped. I hadn't checked the list since it's in a box, but it really shouldn't be added until after the episode has aired. --Rognik 04:10, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Performers From Other Countries Do we have to include in the performers section, performers from other countries? Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 02:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :That information is better suited for the other wikis in the other languages. But, other than the German wiki that's starting up, we do not have regular communication with those other wikis to hand off the info. For now, it's being left in. — RRabbit42 06:09, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Might it be better to put the voice actors for other languages on a separate page? Not just Isabella's, but all the characters' VAs? It's just a thought if it makes the pages too cluttered.--Rognik 10:36, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Block We should block Poily for the awful image she added. What she did is Horibble! She broke a lotta rules. Zacbio :Already taken care of. — RRabbit42 (talk) 06:26, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Isabella prototypes? These are two images from the Orignal Pitch. In both pictures, there appears a girl (that looks different in both pics) that looks a lot like Isabella, although not the same colours. She has a bow too. What do you think? Are they prototypes to you? Zacbio (talk) :She's sitting in the same spot Isabella is in Rollercoaster, so... probably, yeah.--Rognik 23:27, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Do you think we should add this under backround info? Zacbio (talk) taking the tag off proposal I propose removing the tag that says that this article does not conform to the manual of style because after looking, I couldn't find any more inconsistancies, or I would have fixed them. ~Bowser101 00:46, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :It still needs serious cleanup. The Flash {talk} 04:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, but I think we should replace the "It's no use! we are doomed!" template with a "because the worst part of the party is the cleanup, right." template. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 00:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I've just added another large section onto this page about her summer activities. it now has most everything that could be thought of for sections of a character page. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 00:45, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I've made a modded version of the tag that was on before, and also added expansion tags. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 03:41, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've now added a modded tag for the article being under Mass construction. I also added a section about her summer activities. this section could use expansion, as it's new and most likely incomplete. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 03:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also, i'm gonna label the closed subjects on this talk page as such. Not included? Sorry if this is in the wrong place, I didn't know where to put it. But in a way, it does kind of concern the article. Alright... am I the only one who is not seeing Alyson Stoner listed under actors? Why is that? If she is listed there, please let me know, because I can't find her. Thanks. - 15:47, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : She is there in the Infobox on the right. Bottom section, "Behind the Scenes", first one listed in the "Voiced by" field. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:56, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Removed info The following information is the subject of a brewing edit war. I have copied it here because it is all relevant information but needs to be formatted correctly in order to be re-added to the page. ::She, along with the other Fireside Girls, sing as backup singers for Phineas and Ferb's one-hit band "PFT", or "Phineas and the Ferb-Tones". On the tour bus later, she asks Phineas how they got permission to have the giant poster on the huge, towering building. He tells her they didn't mind, for it was scheduled for demolishing, before it gets destroyed ("Flop Starz"). she volunteers herself and the Fireside Girls to be Phineas's pit crew in the Swamp Oil 500. While there, before the race, she flirts with him, telling him he looks manly in his hat, and he says, "Thanks!", before going to start the race. In a little bit, she sings the Go, Phineas! song with the Fireside Girls. Later, when she and the girls are fixing Phineas' car at the pit stop, she rallies them together to it. ("The Fast and the Phineas"). She comes into the backyard and admires Phineas and Ferb's second-rate beach after her traditional "Whatcha Doin'?". Later, she is at the big beach with Phineas and Ferb (Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). She comes into the ranch Phineas and Ferb are at with her new milking badge. After telling them about how easy it was, just "Squeeze and pulling, and squeeze and pulling, and squeeze and pulling..", she says "So, whatcha doin'?". The boys tell her they are just enjoying pretending to be cowboys, when the cows escape and they all ride off to herd them through town. (Isabella is on a pony that resembles a My Little Pony, while the boys are on regular horses.) She is with Phineas and Ferb the whole way and she sings a line in the "In The Mall!" song at the Googleplex Mall. At the end, the cows are all herded. She sings the whole S'Winter song with the Fireside Girls as backup ("S'winter"). At one time, She was at the mall while Phineas and Ferb were there. When Phineas gets challenged by Buford after he accidentally embarrasses him, she is worried for his well being ("Raging Bully"). She is the boys' agent (when they are directors) ("Lights, Candace, Action!"). She was with the boys and their other friends at their grandparents "camp" ("Get That Bigfoot Oughta My Face"). She looks at the boy's tricked-out treehouse. Later, she holds the numbers while the boys fight Candace and Stacy in Treehouse Robots ("Tree to Get Ready"). She and the Fireside Girls build a Time Machine from a design to rescue Dinosaur-age stuck Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. They build instead a tie machine, since Phineas forgot the "m" when he wrote it. When the girls fix the typo, they go back in time to rescue the others. Once there, Isabella asks them "Watcha doin'?", which Phineas responds with, "Just waiting for you." He sits next to her, and she tells him there's an m in time machine, which Phineas responds to with, "Yeah...I know...". The time machine needs to be plugged in, and when Candace picks the cord up in the air in rage, it gets struck by lightning and they are back home ("It's About Time]]"). She was in the cirque Phineas and Ferb built ("Jerk de Soleil"). She has the hiccups. Phineas builds her a haunted house to scare them out of her, filled with many fears of people. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). During the song One Good Scare, he holds her hand as he runs through the Haunted House, trying to scare her. But, at the end of he song, she still has the hiccups. When Perry the Platypus and Dr. Doofenshmirtz accidentally cause the House to lift in the air, Phineas is the only one left with up there. He falls, but Isabella gets the Fireside Girls to make a make-shift trampoline to catch him, making him bounce into her arms. This article will be included as the first of our Improvement Articles in the next issue of the Tri-State Gazette. —Topher (talk) 17:20, January 31, 2010 (UTC) This certainly is a mess.......whatever is relevant should be included and the information formatted so it can be added back in. BigNeerav 17:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Aunt Isabella Also, I think it's a large enough note to say that in the episode Quantum Bungaloo (I hope that's how it is spelled) She is referred to as "Aunt Isabella" this would in theory mean she married either Phineas or Ferb.--SJ4evr 16:38, June 4, 2010 (UTC) REALLY? Did someone just seriously put this?: "Also according to her Facebook account she's in a relationship with Phineas." Isabella can't have a Facebook account. Do not worry. I deleted it. OMG that's the most ridiculous thing i've ever heard. I'm a huge Phinbella fan but that's just silly. Glad it's been removed XD That IS ridiculous. LOLCandaceFan 19:48, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Then again, Candace has an account in "Tip of The Day" on what seems to be a parody of YouTube, but that's just it. It would have to be a parody, not the real thing. If that info is put again I swear I will remove it. XDCandaceFan 19:48, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Or Candace is a visitor like I'm at Youtube. Plus, Isabella is too young(I know, sounds silly when she can drive a MACH-2 jet) to have an account on YouTube. Isabella and Lego Liker 20:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : :Who seriously put this? Did some 5 year old with a cell phone do this!? Wow. (*sarcasm*) : If a 5-year-old did this, one with a personality like Suzy Johnson did it. phineasnandferbruletheworld 17:24, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Actally kids these days have emails and online acounts. !0 years,8years,6 year olds Travisplatypus 19:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) a request hello i was wanting if you make a episode on venessa and ferb in which phineas and isabellla with baljeet and bufordtry finding out were does perry go and ferb and venessa enjoy time together.If a movie realeases pls try to putt this part there thank you Pleas sign your posts with 4 tildes (~) please. Anyway, we can't make episodes. We aren't the OFFICAIL wiki, so we cannot make episodes with Dan and Swampy. Even if you DO tell Dan and Swampy the ideas, they cannot use it because it is againts the rules to take ideas from fans. Sorry, but we don't have the authority to make them. i am harry potter 13:38, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Eyes It probably shouldn't say her eyes are blue becuase most of the time her eyes appear black or dark purple or dark dark blue. :Of the pictures I've looked at, they are mostly dark blue in color.Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page! 04:03, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Page name In my opinion, the page should be renamed Isabella García-Shapiro and not Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, as the traditional Spanish name García has an í in it, not an i. User:phineasnandferbruletheworld 17:22, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :This is an English wiki, not a Spanish wiki. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 18:00, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::And ANYWAY you can't type the accented i unless you know how and besides on the show Garcia is pronounced as if it's English. CandaceFan 20:20, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :::That is what redirects are for, go to the bulbapedia and they do that a lot with pokemon, but have we seen whether or not Garcia has been Americanized? I think we should keep it as is unless we see it spelled the original way because it is highly likely it has been Americanized. felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Speaking from 3 years of experience in Spanish, I believe that the normal "i" is correct, the pronunciation in the show does not stress the "i" enough for it to become "í" and is closer to the diphthong created by the "ia." Also being an American show, the "í" character does not exist in American English, and all the Garcias I know spell it with the normal "i" regardless of the pronunciation. Due to these arguments I would consider the initial argument invalid based on large amounts of countering evidence. Bpendragon (leave me a mesage) - sadness shall not enter me, for I am an eternal optimist 03:01, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Physical Appearance and Early Life In the Physical Appearance section,there's a huge gap before the paragraph starts.I've tried to fix this but when I hit edit,the gap disappears.Could somebody help me?And in the Early Life section shouldn't there be the word "supposedly" before mention that her dad is American Jewish? :Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~) felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:30, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Taken care of. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 22:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::The gap's still there.@felinoel:I forget my IP adress a lot and please stop posting that,I see it every where. 00:32, May 11, 2011 (UTC)76.164.66.119 ::::What do you mean you forget your IP address? You don't need to remember all those numbers just put four tildes and it remembers it for you? felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::I didn't know that and you put a question mark there and the gap's still on her page. 21:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Isabella's skills The article does not emphasize how clear-thinking she is in emergencies. She gets everyone running to safety when Doofenschmirtz's Big Laundry experiment goes awry. She saves Phineas from a fall by having the Fireside Girls bind their sashes together. She leads water rescues and administers first aid in the biodome. She is business agent for Phineas and Ferb when they direct a movie.Buggum | (Talk) 16:26, June 15, 2011 (UTC) These are good points, but could you sign your posts? just four tildes "~" are all you need Bpendragon (leave me a mesage) - sadness shall not enter me, for I am an eternal optimist 13:47, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Taken care of. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 01:48, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Add: She leads Phineas to safety after the ship is hit by the lighthouse. She makes the shot that takes down the mechanical spider/remote camera. Note, these don't all need to be included, but it would be good to expand on her performance under pressure in the main part of the article. Buggum | (Talk) 12:11, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Abilities section Candace has an Abilities section. Should Isabella? A prose section seems a more useful approach than more and more lists, but this section of the talk page seems a good place to start a list: * Is an able leader and teacher to her troop * Has good project manager skills. She is often relied on to round up audiences, construct elaborate stages, find rare materials (such as sap) and support P + F's activities such as auto racing. * Can operate control panels in spaceships and submarines * Can read blueprints and is able to procure materials to fabricate complex mechanisms. She is also able to make engineering changes when the blueprints are inaccurate. * Is cool under emergencies. Is often the first to react. Has often saved Phineas. * Can sing and play stringed instruments, but also knows how to operate audio mixing panels as well as edit video * Is intelligent and creative, as when she masters time travel and is able to find a way to obviate the need for time travel in the first place. Timestamp? Buggum | (Talk) 08:26, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Frightened information I don't want to start an edit war, but what's the point of adding this: She's usually fearless but did get frightened during some days ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Hide and Seek", "The Lizard Whisperer"). Michael.F 04:30, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'm thinking to show that she is usually brave. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 04:37, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Also it was the same IP address that deleted it a long time ago -- steve26113 ::But what is the point of showing the episodes where she got scared in the Background Information section rather than in the Personality section? Michael.F 04:46, August 26, 2011 (UTC) A Baljeet section in relatioships? Since Baljeet might have a slight crush on Isabella (What Do It Do? and Ask a Foolish Question), wouldn't it make sense that we put a section for Baljeet under the "Relationships" article? Or would that go on the Baljeet page? Isabella Girl Wow, chatty! 20:57, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, I don't think so it kinda short and not many information about that. Patrickau 26 00:40, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Unofficial Disney Princess? Would Isabella count as this when Doof Dynasty airs? —09MurphyM 01:46, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :No, I don't think so. ' Your favorite gelatinous otter, Goron.' 01:54, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Definitely not. She doesn't even fit the "mold", as it were, of the official Disney Princesses, which are all from the Disney animated features. Disney usually keeps the separate "realms" of their characters separate and doesn't really intermingle them. Yer pal, Mobo85 02:15, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :The unofficial princesses are the ones that can take care of themselves instead of waiting for some fairytale prince charming to save them. Thus, Isabella already IS one. CandaceFan 18:04, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::More info about this can be found at the article comments here. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 19:16, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Isabella WAS in a Disney animated movie, so I think she is an unofficial Disney Princess. Chrissytutu 01:42, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Chrissytutu is not responsible for her spelling mistakes. Image It looks like one wants to change the picture. I have done so on DisneyWiki, as the same picture used here was there from March 23, 2010 to September 20, 2011 to the picture below. Thoughts? Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 19:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :I like it. [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'They will']] Escape From Phineas Tower. [[User talk:Livin' in a fun house|''Or not.]] 19:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Here is the image. I still want a general idea for the wiki's users until there is a final idea. 20:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? :The one used now looks a bit... boring. I like Isabella and Lego Liker's image, should it be changed? And besides, when she has hearts in her eyes, it's just for some seconds. I think it's a bit... confusing. When I first went to this Wiki I thought "What's with Isabella?" :I don't know if this image will do, but what do you think? Amindis 12:04, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Nah. The second one isn't in good quality. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 16:07, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :I have uploaded a better-quality version for the first image in this section. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 19:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Great! Can't we upload it right away? :D Amindis 19:52, October 22, 2011 (UTC) : Hmmm.... I don't think so. Altough the new picture sort of has a nice feel to it with the sparkle, her cheery smile, and the wind effect, this picture isn't exactly right. We should use a profile picture from the first episode we see her, or at least SOMETHING that isn't form a special. I'm getting tired of people posting PROFILE photos of characters that came from the movie. And of course I'm talking about characters that were already present. So could you please take it from a typical EPISODE? 02:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :This section is now closed. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 03:51, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Scared information ''She's usually fearless but did get frightened during some days ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Hide and Seek", "The Lizard Whisperer", "That's the Spirit") I have a an urge to delete this, so can someone explain what is the point of adding this? The sentence and the listed episodes just show where she gets scared. It doesn't really focus on anything positive so what's the point of adding adding information about the times she was scared when information like Near-death experiences were deleted? If no reason comes up, I'm deleting it .—Michael.F 18:52, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :No reason was given, so I'm deleting it. —Michael.F 07:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Template The template is on the page. Is that needed? [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'Now if you'd be kind enough to']] ''point it at my face and'' blast me... 15:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. I placed it on the page because according to the XFA icon: This was at first an Article of the Month, now it is considered less then that. I think the page really needs expansion in areas such as the Initial Summary, Present Life, Known Patches, Gallery,etc. —Michael.F 17:48, November 5, 2011 (UTC) intro theme thingy Has anyone else noticed that her light intro theme thing when she appears is somewhat like a short snippet of the beginning of Wedding March? User:KuroMametchi The Vampire >>talk >> And the time is.... 06:05, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Proper surname The Surname of Isabella is bad written, using a proper Spanish, it would be "García" not "Garcia". PAC O'er and Out! 18:12, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :The character's name is not said with an accent. this was discussed above. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 18:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Isabella and Phineas ummm.... why is there so much material there? There is a main article of Phineas and Isabella. Typically when a tropic is covered both by a character article and its own article, the character aricle only devotes a paragraph to it. I eman, last time I checked in November, Baljeet and Buford pages each only had a single paragraph on thier relationship. At that time Phineas's page also only contained a paragraph of infomation that delt with him and Isabella. So why on the isabella page there are there FOUR paragraphs on their relationship, and the first one is a pretty chunky one? I mean why should her page contain so mcuh material covered by soemtihng that is ITSELF a main article? And while I'm asking questions, who's the idiot who put down in trivia that her facebookstatus is in arelationship with Phienas? I mean, as far as we can tell YouTube exists in thier world, but this evidence is inconclusive and we have not one episode even HINTING of facebook. 21:32, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Most of the material metioned isn't on that page. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 23:01, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Meapless in Seattle If Mitch turned into the cutest thing in the universe and Isabella beat him. Does that mean that Isabella's the cutest thing in the universe?Michael Molina239093 10:26, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :(Not sure if I'm doing this right?) Wow, I guess so... lol I guess we could add "According to Meapless in Seattle, Isabella could possibly be the cutest thing in the universe" or something along those lines? RetroKitty 13:48, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :This is what I have on DisneyWiki: "She took down Mitch using only her extreme cuteness. She became the first ever Disney character to defeat a villian this way. ("Meapless in Seattle")" Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 21:57, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Isabella brother/sister Are Isabella have younger siblings? but please i wan't to know about her siblings if your know pleas leave message to me Wording What do you think about this wrokding? "Seeing how broken Phineas was, Isabella realized that this wasn't the amazing, confident kid she had fallen in love with" Seems clunky and akward to me. How about "Isabella didn't want to see the sunset anymore," "Isabella realized Phineas needed motivation in his hour of need," "Isabella saw Phineas was devastated by his inability to meet the deadline or anything to help the situation," or something less clunky than what we have right now? Age change? Somebody edited Isabella's page to say that she is less than 12, and if I'm correct, they used the episode 'Brain Drain' or proof. This bothers me, as Dan and Swapmy have stated that they will not give us any of the kids ages, and that all of the kids are the same age. I believe that her age should be reverted to under 15, as it was before.Bloxdude47 (talk) 19:33, August 10, 2012 (UTC)